the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Thompson
*Tyson Jay Petersen (son) *Joshua Petersen (brother) *Jamie Thompson (sister-in-law) *Tyrone Thompson (father-in-law) *Tanesha Thompson (mother-in-law) |affiliation = U.S. Government |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 1.67 meters, later 1.79 meters |weight = 52 kilograms, later at least 200 kilograms |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |masters = |apprentices = }} Summer Jamie Thompson (nee Petersen) (9 February, 1998-2040) was the second-in-command of the Armies of Organa, in spite of her gender, and eventually, the Head of the Advancement of Cyber Technology Office in the U.S. Government. As a young child, Petersen was reclusive and highly intelligent. Her intelligent and withdrawn nature resulted in being very successful in school, but also being alone and friendless. In 2011, Petersen befriended a child celebrity named Steven Thompson. Following the events of the Battle of the GT-1 Base — the opening engagement which sparked the devastating conflict known as the School War — Petersen became a member of the Decemahead and took up arms against the Girl-Team. Petersen and Thompson initially got off to a rocky beginning, yet they worked together to rescue Eegan Grover, the son of Empress Zira Miranda Grover, and returned Eegan to his mother and completing Vincent Organa’s negotiations for Zira's help in the war effort. The two began bonding after Petersen was subsequently lured into a trap, where she engaged Helen McKeen and escaped. The relationship between herself and Thompson grew stronger, but also more complex. Petersen played a significant role in many other battles of the School War. During the First Battle of Tower Placement, Petersen encountered Emily Watson, the ringleader, confronting her and destroying her once and for all. Days after the School War, war robot GTR-10 sought out Petersen and ultimately pledged his services, thanks to her erasing his corrupted programming. The kind, delicate, and soft-spoken teenager would eventually have a great impact on GTR-10; the two enjoyed a mutual relationship. By the time the Second School War began, Summer Petersen did not initially participate, as her parents forced her into hiding. By the time she escaped, her skills had rusted and she was out of shape. After the Second Battle of Tower Placement and the end of the war, Petersen began dating Thompson whilst completing her formal education. In 2016, Petersen aided in crippling Dark Nova and then the successful rescue of Helen McKeen from Zira Miranda Grover, in which she killed the Empress and earned herself the title of "tyrant tackler". In 2017, Summer moved away into her own home, her childhood over. About a week later, she received a job application as a computer technician. She married Steven Thompson and they had a son named Tyson Petersen. Eventually she and Thompson joined the Team of Terror, where Petersen was killed in 2040. Biography Early life Summer Petersen was born on 9 February, 1998. As a young child, Petersen was reclusive and highly intelligent. Her intelligent and withdrawn nature resulted in being very successful in school, but also being alone and friendless. In 2011, Petersen befriended a child celebrity named Steven Thompson. Following the events of the Battle of the GT-1 Base — the opening engagement which sparked the devastating conflict known as the School War — Petersen became a member of the Decemahead and took up arms against the Girl-Team. Petersen and Thompson initially got off to a rocky beginning, yet they worked together to rescue Eegan Grover, the son of Empress Zira Miranda Grover, and returned Eegan to his mother and completing Anakin Organa’s negotiations for Zira's help in the war effort. The two began bonding after Petersen was subsequently lured into a trap, where she engaged Helen McKeen and escaped. The relationship between herself and Thompson grew stronger, but also more complex. Petersen played a significant role in many other battles of the School War. During the First Battle of Tower Placement, Petersen encountered Emily Watson, the ringleader, confronting her and destroying her once and for all. Teen years Days after the School War, war robot GTR-10 sought out Petersen and ultimately pledged his services, thanks to her erasing his corrupted programming. The kind, delicate, and soft-spoken teenager would eventually have a great impact on GTR-10; the two enjoyed a mutual relationship. By the time the Second School War began, Summer Petersen did not initially participate, as her parents forced her into hiding. By the time she escaped, her skills had rusted and she was out of shape. After the Second Battle of Tower Placement and the end of the war, Petersen began dating Thompson whilst completing her formal education. In 2016, Petersen aided in crippling Dark Nova and then the successful rescue of Helen McKeen from Zira Miranda Grover, in which she killed the Empress and earned herself the title of "tyrant tackler". In 2017, Summer moved away into her own home, her childhood over. About a week later, she received a job application as a computer technician. She married Steven Thompson. As Head of the Advancement of Cyber Technology Office In the mix, Petersen assumed a new position, Head of the Advancement of Cyber Technology Office in the U.S. Government, where she made revolutionary changes to electronic technology and made major contributions to Internet safety and speed. The job paid extremely well, this coupled with Steven being a legend in football and rugby, made them around two hundred thousand dollars per year, a lot of which Petersen spent on junk food at the grocery store. People often remembered her for being approachable and clever. Four days after her promotion, Summer had an affair with Steven, resulting in her pregnancy. Petersen, however, still worked dubiously at her job. In 2026, she gave birth to a child, whom she and her husband named Tyson, by which time both adults had rocketed to worldwide fame. Around this time, she went to Superhero School and met several of Mr Saunders' students. 2030 S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament Because Maranda Bones' assistant had become injured in a car crash and sent to the hospital, Summer Petersen agreed to help Bones. Despite the fact that she couldn't stand Bones, Summer had realized she was in need of help. After deducing that Summer had some knowledge in the subject, Bones allowed Summer to assist her in covering the match. In spite of this, Petersen made six different attempts to "worm her way out of it". Petersen's family joined her to watch the finals on 12 July, 2030, but Petersen spent most of the tournament with Bones; the two reported live from the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament. Instead of focusing on the players, Bones spent the match spying on VIP Box Two in which the most prominent members of the Armies of Organa were watching the game. Petersen, while in the journalists' enclosure, repeatedly made corrections to Bones' reports, until, shortly after the match ended, Bones remarked that her husband Steven Thompson was "publicity-hungry" — just as Summer was approaching. Bones fell unconscious after Summer punched her directly in the jaw. Rejecting an invitation and aftermath In 2032, Petersen and Thompson were given the chance to join the Boy-Team in their crime-fighting squad, the Team of Terror. Though Thompson considered it, Petersen insisted that they continue caring for Tyson until he was an adolescent. Little is known of Petersen's activities over the following time period, but she continued her work as a successful technician. Tyson knew that Summer bought several candy bars from the vending machine at her workplace every day and speculated that his mother had a secret and enormous stash of chocolate fudge. Summer proved him wrong about the latter; the stash did not exist. Death and legacy Eventually she and Thompson joined the Team of Terror, where Petersen was killed in 2040. Master Intelligence, who had initially been interested in recruiting her to join the upcoming Battle of Transylvania, learned of this, discontenting him, as he remembered her to be "a really nice and clever person". Physical description Summer Petersen was a very beautiful young woman. Her hair was straight and raven-black. Summer was tender and had a rather large gut. This was because she was no longer in action and her appetite was larger. Indeed, she had gained more than one hundred pounds between 2011 and 2021. Petersen had a very large gut and several people mistook her for being pregnant. She wore a white jacket over a plain blue T-shirt. It was stated that due to her great beauty, Summer was perfectly capable of attracting a certain amount of attention from boys. Sebiscuits Cardarphen stated that she was very pretty during the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament. Personality and traits Summer Petersen was highly intelligent, cunning, and persistent. She bore an obsession with computer technology that actually served her well, she was always devoted to her work, and her very demeanor was rather clever. She also had a large appetite, constantly getting a third helping of everything. Ice cream was her favorite food, though it wasn’t before. Summer also had a strange addiction to Cheetos. Nevertheless, she had gradually become an attractive and well put together role model, albeit in her own unconventional way. Still, it is extremely hard to tell if anything she says is genuine. Additionally, Summer is confirmed to suffer from a borderline personality disorder, exhibiting the following traits: Mood swings, a strong fear of change and emotional episodes that can make her violent and dangerous. Powers and abilities Summer Petersen was exceptionally gifted with the usage of computers and electronic technology in general. This makes her an incredibly talented hacker, easily hacking into all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. She had a mastery of logic that most adolescents lacked. This allowed her to process multiple information streams at the same time and react quickly to situations. Petersen is also an effective leader and strategist. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:1998 births Category:2040 deaths Category:5 foot individuals Category:Advancement of Cyber Technology Office personnel Category:American individuals Category:Born in February Category:Deaths by stabbing Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Heroines Category:Married individuals Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Obese individuals Category:Overweight individuals Category:Underweight individuals Category:Wizards